This project is concerned with optimal management and scientific description of the total BLSA population, which includes, as of 7/10/95, 1165 active participants (558 women; 607 men), 542 inactive (199 women; 343 men), and 646 deceased (71 women; 575 men). At present, 10% of all active men, and 13% of the active women, are African American. Active Participants. Between 7/1/94 and 6/30/95, 533 participants visited the GRC for the regular 2- to 2 1/2-day visit. This includes 42 new participants (27 white; 15 black), and 35 formerly inactive participants. Inactive Participants. The most recent telephone follow-up of inactive BLSA participants was completed in 1992 to collect and update demographic information, health, cognitive, and functional status, depressive state, reasons for not returning to the GRC, and plans for continued participation. Data collection from inactive participants is expected to resume in 1996 using a half-time employee to be hired through the Johns Hopkins Bayview contract early next year. Deceased Participants. Currently on file are death certificates for 96% of the deceased, physician and/or hospital reports for 38%, and autopsy reports for 15%. Cause of death information is kept current by LSB staff with the cooperation of two staff physicians from LCP and LCS who assist with cause-of-death coding according to a system developed at the GRC and using all available death information. In addition, cause of death is coded according to the standardized NCHS coding system using only death certificate information.